1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to electric knives and, more specifically, to cordless electric fillet knives. The field of electric knives is well represented in prior art. Several methods for producing cutting are known: using either one blade or a set of two blades with serrated edges joined together side-by-side can be made to cut using electromechanical means to produce a continuous series of back and forth repetitive axial movements of the blade with respect to the blade handle. Variations exist within this class of movement for the two blade configuration wherein one blade is fixed to the handle and the other is secured to the fixed blade in such a way as to allow it to slide in a limited displacement axial motion by the action of a motor to which the movable blade is connected by any of a variety of means. Another method is to connect both blades to each other as in the previous example and, in turn, to a electromechanical means of producing a reciprocating movement of the blades against one another. This axial movement produces either a slicing or shearing action for the one or two blade configuration devices respectively. Various alternative means for producing this type of motion have been protected as well as additional features such as offset blades for cutting inside recesses. Cordless and battery operated devices are also well known and well represented in this field. However, in applying this type of power source to fishing knives and specifically to filleting knives, no known example of prior art has dealt with the attendant problems of cordless day and night operation of electromechanical actuated filleting knives around and, on the occasion of accident, within a water environment.
The present invention, the Cordless Electric Fillet Knife, is the only known device of its kind to successfully deal with this problem. The present invention is basically a standard electric knife with several built-in enhancements which make it uniquely suited for use in its intended watery environment. In case it is accidentally dropped in the water, it has several floatation chambers in the handle and the end cap that will keep it afloat and nearly waterfree for a long time, certainly time enough for any reasonably serious effort at retrieval to be effective without incurring any water damage whatsoever. The only area not completely watertight is at the juncture of the knife and handle, which is water-resistant. The critical areas around switches and access openings are watertight. There is also a light in the top front area of the handle for night or low visibility conditions. The Cordless Electric Fillet Knife is just what the inveterate fisherman has been waiting for.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are other electric knife devices designed for culinary application. Typical of these is U.S. Pat. No. 4,593,466 issued to William J O""Brien on Jun. 10, 1986.
Another patent was issued to Robert B. Ruston, Sr. on Dec. 8, 1997 as U.S. Pat. No. 4,711,030. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 4,891,884 was issued to Philip Torbet on Jan. 9, 1990 and still yet another was issued on May 1, 1990 to George A. Moore as U.S. Pat. No. 4,920,612.
Another patent was issued to Richard B. Maxcy on Apr. 4, 1995 as U.S. Pat. No. 5,402,575. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 5,845,404 was issued to Norman C. Jeffcoat on Dec. 8, 1998. Another was issued to Don R. McCloskey on Dec. 2, 1986 as U.S. Pat. No. Des. 286,969 and still yet another was issued on Nov. 20, 1990 to Jean-Louis Barrault as U.S. Pat. No. Des. 312,192. Another patent was issued on Dec. 30, 1997 to Amir M. Neshat as U.S. Pat. No. Des. 388,285 and still another was issued to Shigehiro Uemura, et al. On Jul. 6, 1999 as U.S. Pat. No. Des. 411,785.
An electric knife of the kind having an elongated handle that serves as a container for a driving electric motor, a pair of blades projecting in an axial direction from the handle, the blades being releasably secured to a drive connected to the motor in such a manner that the blades are reciprocated so as to move in sliding contact with each other the blades having serrated cutting edges, which is characterized by the feature that the line containing the serrated cutting edge of each of the blades is off set from the axis of the handle in such a manner that if the line is extended in the direction of the handle there is a space between the line and any adjacent portion of the handle.
A portable, hand-held electric knife having dual cutting blades is powered by a DC electric motor which draws its operating current from a remote storage battery. The cutting blades are mechanically coupled to the armature shaft of the DC electric motor by a gear assembly in which a pair of bevel gears are mounted for free rotation on a support shaft and are engaged by a beveled pinion gear attached to the rotor armature. Each blade is movably coupled to a selected bevel gear by a pin. In response to rotation of the drive pinion, the beveled gears are driven in counter-rotating motion. As the driven gears rotate, the blades are extended and retracted in side-by-side relation. A fulcrum shaft is received through aligned slots formed in the blades. Linear reciprocating movement of the blades relative to each other is stabilized and arcuate reciprocating movement of the coupled blades is effected as the blades pivot about the fulcrum shaft. According to this arrangement, the coupled blades undergo simultaneous linear reciprocal movement along parallel paths of extension and retraction, and arcuate reciprocal movement about a path transverse thereto.
A light weight hand holdable appliance having a plurality of blade-like components for slicing peeling and the like. The appliance preferably is cordless and rechargeable and has a handle assembly within which is a high speed motor, a reciprocating mechanism and an interconnecting gear reduction and cam means for translating the high speed rotation of the motor to a powerful reciprocating stroke of the mechanism. The blade-like components include a knife having a thin single blade, particularly suitable for slicing, and a peeler having a thin single peeling blade and a guide spaced therefrom to facilitate peeling.
A knife for filleting fish includes a generally flat cutting blade disposed in a first plane and having a proximal end and a distal end. A generally flat boning blade is disposed in a second plane and has a proximal end, a distal end and a cutting edge. The proximal end of the boning blade is attached to the distal end of the cutting blade in a manner such that the first plane of the cutting blade and the second plane of the boning blade are generally normal to one another. A handle is attached to the proximal end of the cutting blade and the knife thereby permits cutting of a fish along either of two cutting axes without substantially changing the orientation of the knife with respect to the fish.
Several embodiments are disclosed.
The folding knife has a handle provided with a blade support the intermediate part thereof being of less width than the first and second end. A lengthwise slot in the front edge extends through the first end to provide a fork and the bottom of the slot is so spaced from the back edge of the handle to provide a section having a chamber opening through the sides of the section when one of the side covers of the handle is removed. A passageway from the chamber opens through the second end of the blade support and is closed by a lens. A battery and a switch assembly fit in the chamber with the switch assembly provided with a tubular lamp socket which, when the battery and assembly are held by a grounding spring in an operative position extends through the socket. The assembly includes a two part circuit closing push button with one part extending through and held by the back edge of the handle and the other part incorporated in the assembly. The blade is pivotally connected to the fork. Each pair of springs is anchored to a side of the slot to accommodate the blade between them when the knife is closed and each is supported by the blade pivot but is moveable in directions normal thereto and has a lug extending laterally to ride on the cam surfaces of the attached end of the blade.
An ergonornically-designed, multipurpose tool including a handle, a blade with a shank and a tip, and a fastener for attaching the handle to the shank. The blade has a curved outer edge extending substantially from the shank to the tip, with, preferably, an integrally-formed gut hook positioned near the shank and opening toward the tip. A portion of the outer edge is sharpened to form a cutting edge. The fastener is user-operable for moving the blade from a first operating position where it opposes the handle to at least one next operating position, for example, extending forward of the handle for use as a hatchet. Regardless of the position of the blade, the user can control the length and direction of a cut by pivoting the wrist alone, the forearm at the elbow, the entire arm from the hand gripping the knife to the shoulder, by pushing or pulling the knife with the hand and forearm, or any combination thereof Range of motion, dexterity and control of the cutting edge are thereby improved, with greater comfort than is possible with a conventional knife. The handle may include a compartment for storing one or more additional instruments for use therewith, such as a saw, a serrated blade, an ice pick, a fish hook, a knife blade, a file, a wrench, and a screw driver.
This United States Patent discloses an ornamental design for a cordless electric knife housing as illustrated in the drawings of the patent.
This United States Patent discloses an ornamental design for a cordless electric knife handle as illustrated in the drawings of the patent.
This United States Patent discloses an ornamental design for a electric fillet knife handle as illustrated in the drawings of the patent.
This United States Patent discloses an ornamental design for a electric knife handle, as illustrated in the drawings of the patent.
While these electric knives may be suitable for the purposes for which they were designed, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention, as hereinafter described.
The present invention is an improved electric knife with several enhancements which make it uniquely suited for use in its intended watery environment. In case it is accidentally dropped in the water, it has several floatation chambers in the handle and the end cap that will keep it afloat and nearly water and damage free for a reasonably long period, certainly time enough for any reasonably serious effort at retrieval to be effective. The end cap is highly buoyant, having a sealed partial vacuum chamber. The housing has several sealed buoyant air chambers in the rearmost area to directly offset the weight of the detachable battery pack. The motor housing unit also provides buoyancy and floatation by the presence of the water-resistant seal at the juncture of the knife blades and the handle housing. The critical areas around switches and access openings are also watertight for operating in wet or rainy conditions. Additionally, there is a light in the top front area of the handle with its nearby water-sealed switch for illuminating the work area when operating under night or low light conditions. The present invention comes with a carrying case and many additional components: a recharging unit for recharging the power pac, a reenergizer for charging the power pac and operating under AC simultaneously, a spare power pac, two different sized interchangeable blade sets, a blade cover, DC 12-volt power cord, AC power cord and the fillet knife housing unit.
A primary object of the present invention is to provide a fillet knife that would be especially adapted for use in a watery environment.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a rechargeable electromechanically operated fillet knife that would be especially adapted for use in a watery environment.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a rechargeable electromechanically operated fillet knife that would be especially adapted for use in a watery environment, including having floatation in case of an accidental drop in the water.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a rechargeable electromechanically operated fillet knife that would be especially adapted for use in a watery environment, including being water resistant for operation under wet or rainy conditions.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a rechargeable electromechanically operated fillet knife that would be especially adapted for use in a watery environment, including having a light for operation under low light or nighttime conditions.
Yet even another object of the present invention is to provide a rechargeable electromechanically operated fillet knife that would be especially adapted for use in a watery environment, including having a means for recharging the removable power pac unit.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a rechargeable electromechanically operated fillet knife that would be especially adapted for use in a watery environment, including having a means for recharging the power pac unit while continuing to operate on AC power.
Additional objects of the present invention will appear as the description proceeds.
The present invention overcomes the shortcomings of the prior art by providing the only known device of its kind to deal successfully with this problem. The present invention, the Cordless Electric Fillet Knife, is basically a standard electric knife with several built-in enhancements which make it uniquely suited for use in its intended watery environment. In case it is accidentally dropped in the water, it has several floatation chambers in the handle and the end cap that will keep it afloat and nearly water and damage free for a reasonably long period, certainly time enough for any reasonably serious effort at retrieval to be effective. The end cap is highly buoyant, having a sealed partial vacuum chamber. The housing has several sealed buoyant air chambers in the rearmost area to directly offset the weight of the recharging unit. The motor housing unit also provides buoyancy and floatation by the presence of the water-resistant seal at the juncture of the knife blades and the handle housing. The critical areas around switches and access openings are also watertight for operating in wet or rainy conditions. Additionally, there is a light in the top front area of the handle with its nearby water-sealed switch for illuminating the work area when operating under night or low light conditions. The present invention comes with a carrying case and many additional components: a recharging unit for recharging the power pac, a reenergizer for charging the power pac and operating under AC simultaneously, a spare power pac, 2 different sized interchangeable blade sets, a blade cover, DC 12 volt power cord, AC power cord and of course, the fillet knife housing unit. The Cordless Electric Fillet Knife is just what the inveterate fisherman has been waiting for.
The foregoing and other objects and advantages will appear from the description to follow. In the description reference is made to the accompanying drawings, which form a part hereof, and in which is shown by way of illustration specific embodiments in which the invention may be practiced. These embodiments will be described in sufficient detail to enable those skilled in the art to practice the invention, and it is to be understood that other embodiments may be utilized and that structural changes may be made without departing from the scope of the invention. In the accompanying drawings, like reference characters designate the same or similar parts throughout the several views.
The following detailed description is, therefore, not to be taken in a limiting sense, and the scope of the present invention is best defined by the appended claims.